


Tender in the Dark

by RedLikeBlood



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drow, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Half-orc, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Slavery, POV Female Character, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Underdark, references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeBlood/pseuds/RedLikeBlood
Summary: Two good souls steal a little bit of pleasure together in the grim, torturous place that is the Underdark.





	Tender in the Dark

Savyrae giggled. “That _tickles_.”

Tamuz grinned. “Really? Are you _sure?_ ”

She dove back down.

Savyrae nearly screeched with laughter, jerking. “Gods—! Tamuz!”

Tamuz laughed, pulling back. She was so gentle, a softness to her touch in contrast to the hard muscle lining her body.

Savyrae smiled up at her, sighing in contentment. It was one of her favourite feelings, lying back on the soft bed like this.

Their bodies bare. Their hands linked with fingers threaded through each other’s. Tamuz' strong grip holding her hands against the bed over her head. Skin touching skin. Tamuz straddling her waist and pinning her to the bed.

Savyrae knew she probably looked the picture of the lovestruck fool in drow fable. Dopey smile, heavy-lidded eyes, looking up at Tamuz with as much adoration she could muster. She wriggled a bit, arching her back to push her chest up in instinctive effort to get a little closer. “You’re beautiful,” she murmured.

Tamuz actually laughed at that, leaning back down to nuzzle at her neck. “You are being silly.”

“No!” Savyrae felt a genuine jolt of hurt at that. “Don’t you say that about yourself, even indirectly. You are _lovely_. Even if you’re not as picture-perfect ridiculous as some of drow nobility, you’re still beautiful, and your soul is still by far the most beautiful thing of all.”

Tamuz laughed again—but this laugh was gentle, like her touch. She lay over Savyrae, resting her head beside hers. Tamuz' voice breathed into her ear. “You are the sweetest, most beautiful one of all.”

Savyrae couldn’t help but smile. “And you’re the kindest… Are you _sure_ you won’t say that about yourself, or think that about yourself?”

Katar huffed, a breath of laughter which warmed Savyrae’s neck. “We are trying to fuck, Savyrae. I think the words for this is something like ‘murdering the mood’, yes?”

Savyrae found herself laughing again, caught on this wonderful, torrential wave of happiness that Tamuz always lifted her on. She nuzzled back, laying a soft kiss against the other woman’s neck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll shut up and let you have sex with me, how about that?”

Tamuz laughed again, propping herself up on her elbows over Savyrae’s chest “More things you do which are not drow. Drow say fuck! On this word I am right.” She gave Savyrae’s hands a gentle squeeze.

Savyrae rolled her eyes. “I’ll shut up and let you _fuck_ me, then.”

Tamuz grinned, a beautiful, happy glow in her eyes.

Eilistraee, Savyrae _loved_ that glow.

Tamuz planted a kiss on Savyrae’s neck, returning the sort Savyrae had given her. Then she did it again, moving down and laying kisses all along Savyrae’s neck and chest. Then—

Savyrae jerked, laughing. “That _still tickles!_ ”

Tamuz didn’t answer, simply licking again.

Savyrae laughed, twisting underneath her. “Next time, I’m on top, and I’m showing you just how that is.”

Tamuz shrugged, a triumphant glimmer in her gaze. “You were always the one with sensitive breasts. Do not blame me. Blame them.”

Savyrae laughed, but however much she loved the banter, her body was grumbling and yowling at her to just shut up and take it, dammit. Savyrae admitted she had a habit of being too righteous, too needly, too annoying. She overthought everything, considered everything, held the weight of everything on her shoulders no matter how insignificant or how unrelated it was to her of her abilities to do something about it.

So instead, she allowed herself to surrender.

Tamuz was by no means a drow noble. She was half monster, half human. Humans tended to be ugly enough, with hair growing in strange places, sweat and grease slicking their skin, varied—often strange—proportions and plain features unless some beauty god had decided to award one of their mercurial blessings. Orcs were… Well, even worse.

But Tamuz—it seemed like putting two wrongs together did make a right, in this case. As though some beauty god certainly favoured her more than Gruumsh did.

Her face was angular, with a hard and sharp jawline. It was strong, and though all of her features were like that and almost rough-hewn they weren’t ugly, misshapen or bulbous like many orcs looked. Her features held a certain composure to it; her face made her look strong, kind, wise. It was beautiful to Savyrae’s eyes. Tamuz' skin was smooth and grey, like a stone polished to a shine, with perhaps the slightest bluish-purplish hint to it. And as cliche as it sounded, her eyes were enrapturing. They were not only beautiful in and of themselves, but they held Tamuz' constant spark; that _knowingness_ , that edge to her gaze which made you _know_ that the mind that lay behind them was truly special.

And of course, as Tamuz got more physical, more direct, and Savyrae’s body became more than happy to respond, Savyrae’s eyes travelled elsewhere.

Tamuz was rippling with muscle. She was powerful and toned—just looking at her abdominal muscles put most drow to shame, instantly. Where drow were dextrous, Tamuz was strong. Everything about her was muscled and athletic, hard, smooth, defined.

But she wasn’t bursting with it, not to the grotesque point of some orcs. The humanity and femininity in her made her figure just right, in Savyrae’s opinion. Though anything about Tamuz was just right, so far as she was concerned. She was curvy—gods, was she curvy—and Savyrae could only giggle imagining returning the earlier favour to Tamuz' own well-endowed chest.

“Is giggling a new sign that you are close? Is that a hint?” Tamuz laughed back. Her hands had since left Savyrae’s, one keeping the wrists still and bound, and the other venturing lower to coax pure, golden pleasure out of Savyrae’s body.

Savyrae answered by arching underneath her, pressing her chest into Tamuz' body. She practically ached for her touch, now, when Tamuz' contact felt so wonderful that the absence of it was torturous.

Tamuz laughed again, but this one was low, heady with the same desire that fogged Savyrae’s own mind. “I love you.”

Savyrae’s response was lost in her cry as Tamuz sent her over.

It took a few, glorious moments for it to ebb. It really was like a wave with Tamuz. Emotional, physical—Tamuz managed to remind Savyrae that yes, even with all that was around her, she could feel good too. It was the most beautiful, romantic, idyllic—

Then Tamuz propped herself up. Her expression was one of pure, adorable concern..

_Gods,_ Savyrae loved her.

“Was this good?” Tamuz looked almost endearingly hopeful, like an eager cavekkan.

“Of _course_.” Savyrae smiled.

“Good,” Tamuz grinned, releasing Savyrae’s wrists. She rubbed them gently, thumb trailing lightly across the insides.

The first thing Savyrae did with her free hands was reach up and pull the other woman down into an embrace.

Tamuz instantly acquiesced, more than happy to return it. She was oh so careful to shift her weight, wary to not crush the more lithe, delicate body beneath her. Tamuz' hand moved to the back of Savyrae’s neck, holding her head close as Tamuz pressed her lips onto Savyrae’s. Savyrae’s stomach fluttered again; gods, Tamuz' kiss was wonderful enough to excite her all over again that quickly. It was almost embarrassing how weak she was for her. It always took a moment for Savyrae to remind herself that it didn’t matter.

Especially not when she was with Tamuz.

Her presence always made it easier to remind herself.

Tamuz pulled away slowly, drawing back and sitting up once more. Savyrae nudged her straddled hips slightly; somewhere, in the warmth pulsing through her body, she could feel something cold. Almost wet…

_Oh_.

Savyrae burst out laughing again.

“What is this now?” Tamuz _sounded_ put upon, but damn it all, her smile was just as dopey as Savyrae’s.

“You’re _leaking_ onto my stomach. You left a wet spot!”

Tamuz raised her eyebrows, her smile morphing into one of playful, exaggerated sultriness. “Well, it is for you. I am still on top, after everything.”

“After all,” Savyrae corrected with a wink.

Tamuz pinched her nipple.

Savyrae gasped, shock jolting a quivering path down her spine. It sparked desire in her core so quickly that Savyrae, again, was nearly ashamed.

Tamuz kneaded the same breast, one eyebrow raised. “Say that again once we have shifted, I am daring you.”

The banter, the jokes, the heartful gooey romanticism—it was wonderful. Savyrae didn’t know what she would do without it.

The half-orc rolled off, helping Savyrae sit up. Tamuz also pulsed with warmth; the two’s bodies beat softly together in the same rhythm. Savyrae couldn’t help but notice it. She felt like a stupid twenty-five year old fumbling with another’s body for the first time, blinded by the wonder and romanticism of it all.

As Savyrae settled down on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows, Tamuz sat up and settled against the headboard, spreading her legs.

Savyrae smiled up at her, leaning her head on her hand. She took a deep breath in, drawing in the warmth, the comfort, the soft scent of the blankets and perfumes, the scent of Tamuz. She sighed it out, and even _that_ felt so good. Tamuz was like magic.

Tamuz huffed back at her in laughter, the crease in her brow one of loving earnestness. She reached for Savyrae’s head, hand cupping the back of it and fingers caressing Savyrae’s hair. Her thumb trailed down to her neck, warm, gentle, soft. Loving.

Savyrae snuck her hand a quick kiss before Tamuz gently, gently pulled her head forward and between her legs.

Tamuz' hand was strong. The first time Savyrae had been dimly terrified, through the fog of desire, that Tamuz would snap her like a twig.

But Tamuz was the gentlest of gentle giants. Her hand firmly held Savyrae’s head in place, trapping her there perfectly, fingers threaded through her hair. It robbed her of just the right amount of air to send Savyrae further down her own mental purple worm tunnel.

Savyrae relished the chance to return to Tamuz what Tamuz had given her. The first time, it had been unbelievably awkward. Savyrae had been very surprised to discover that Tamuz, unlike drow or elves, had hair down _there_ of all places. She’d been so worried about avoiding getting a hair in her mouth that she got a hair in her mouth.

It would have made her laugh now, but the recollection was a fleeting fever dream. Reality comprised of Tamuz around her, and Savyrae only surfaced—from air and the realm she’d let Tamuz trap her in—when Savyrae sent Tamuz over the edge as well.

Eilistraee, she loved being able to laugh. She loved that with Tamuz, she could.

Tamuz was so adorable after she’d come. She lost a little of that strong composure, cracks showing that warm, gooey, dopey romantic in her too. Her breath came in gasps as her strong grip came around Savyrae’s arms and pulled her up to so the two were leaning beside one another, propped on the headboard.

Savyrae smiled at her again. Real smiles were a precious commodity, fleeting diamonds which flickered in and out of existence. Tamuz helped create so many genuine ones on Savyrae’s face. She curled up, leaning her head on the half-orc’s grey shoulder. She nuzzled into her nape, planting a quick kiss on her collar bone before turning her gaze to Tamuz' face.

Tamuz let Savyrae curl beside her, slowly regaining strength and composure. She remained spread, laying her arm over Savyrae’s shoulders and holding her close. She returned Savyrae’s gaze; her eyes were equally adoring, equally, simply romantic.

“I love you. I know I’ve said it, I know I’ve said it _today_ , but it bears repeating,” Savyrae murmured. “Especially since your hand slightly muddled today’s epic pronouncement.”

Tamuz laughed, joyful, low and spiked with desire. “You are wondrous.” She reached down with her free hand and took hold, hand over Savyrae’s core. She kneaded gently, making Savyrae buck to her touch as sensation immediately burst to life in the area.

“Wonderful,” Savyrae corrected breathlessly, grinning like a loon.

Tamuz raised an eyebrow back, spread Savyrae’s lips with her fingers, and dragged her middle finger over Savyrae’s pearl.

Pleasure rippled through her. Savyrae cried out, feeling her hips jerk to both avoid and chase after Tamuz' touch. It took a moment for it to ebb to bearable levels, leaving Savyrae panting beside Tamuz.

“Gods... You are just perfect at being on top,” Savyrae murmured.

Tamuz simply smiled in response and kneaded Savyrae’s core more, harder, fanning the flames back up—but she didn’t touch right where Savyrae needed it again.

Savyrae arched and whimpered, desire burning in her. It was feverish. _Lolth, she was a failure, what was she doing making herself the weak one to Tamuz, what was she doing curled up while Tamuz lay open, dominant, and pawed at her—she was the drow, she should be making Tamuz weak to her, she should be the one grabbing Tamuz and taking what she wanted—_

Tamuz paused, hand resting gently. Her finger came back down, granting Savyrae’s wish—resting gently, wonderfully, on Savyrae’s most sensitive spot. Savyrae trembled underneath her touch. Barely, she kept herself still—anything to keep Tamuz' hand there.

“Are you all right?” Tamuz said softly, head leant against hers.

Savyrae felt a pang of discomfort at the reminder. It was immediately drowned out by an overwhelming surge of love.

Yes.” Savyrae pressed into Tamuz, pressing herself against Tamuz' hand, pressing her skin closer, pressing her lips to Tamuz' cheek. “There are those brief moments where it surfaces; the, the, the disgusting things I’ve internalised. But you—” Savyrae had to pause, simply breathing in Tamuz' scent. “You make everything better. You make me happy even when I’ve slipped to the point of thinking all is lost.”

Savyrae’s eyes were closed. Her face was buried in Tamuz' neck.

But she knew that Tamuz was smiling.

She knew that Tamuz would be smiling still as her finger started moving. Tamuz was smiling as she offered, not forced, to take Savyrae over the edge. And Savyrae accepted, taking Tamuz' outstretched hand, and not caring that Tamuz made her body go limp. It wasn’t a negative weakness.

It was the ultimate gift, that she and Tamuz could touch each other so intimately—physically, emotionally. That they were this close. That they had love. Even here, in this layer of the Abyss that masqueraded as the Material Plane.

Savyrae’s body convulsed in pleasure for the second time.


End file.
